


Divergence

by lumitylover



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First fic so don't be a bitch, Lots of lumity fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumitylover/pseuds/lumitylover
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Grom Night

Amity's POV

As I walked home from the disaster called grom night this year,I realized that I had never found out if Luz liked me, nonetheless tell her I liked her! I didn't even know if she was into girls, but It kinda seemed obvious about the way she acted around Emira.I sighed as I reached the gates of Blight manor, realizing I could never allow Mother and Father find out about this.They would scold me for being weak, and hiding behind Luz, who they called the lunatic human. Lucky for me, no one was home, a surprise for me.I thought that they would be home to ask me about grom night, and what my fear had been.As I put away the Grom crown in a special box that Mother and Father would never touch, I stare out onto the Sea from my windowstill and smile. From here, I can see the top of the House were Luz lives, and think about how I may spend some more time there one day. As I turn away, I see a jab of lightning come out of nowhere, by the new tree.I shrug it off, thinking that it could be a effect of gromethus.

Luz's POV

As I walk into the Owl house, I quickly toss the crown to the side,too sad to keep for one second longer. It was all but confirmed, Amity did not like me, probably liked some upperclassperson or something like that. Maybe it was for the better, as now we could remain very good friends. I sigh as I pick up the phone, and look at the text that Mami had sent.I decided to reply in a way that was not exactly a lie, but not telling the whole truth.She replied that she loved my letters and wished me a good night, I said, "awww, isn't that a cute way to say texts." As I look out onto the sea, I see a quick burst of lightning and something falling, nothing major,I think, as I fall asleep thinking about Amity

The Masked Child POV

As I fall into the boiling sea, I narrowly catch the side of rock that leads into a small cave.I take the time to check Sofie's system, saying "sofie, Dimension, time and significant event.  
"Grom night 2020, Dimension 456B"  
You feel like your about to explode, but instead you just slide down to the floor."so... it worked.It actually worked."  
You climb up and see the owl house.Knowing It would not be the time to go there, you head off into the woods, on your own except for the A.I built into your helmet.


	2. Wing It Like Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amity Starts to hang out with Luz a lot more, Boscha suspects something, but not being able to figure out what it is, challanges Amity to a game of grudgy to see who will win this drama war.

Boscha

"Hey Amity! why did you miss skara's tots awsome party last night? There was like, soooo much drama, because skara broke up with her boyfriend, and they started to fight, and..." "Look Boscha, I didn't go to the party last night because I was feeling sick, and I already told you that." my Green haired "friend" shoots back at me. " Oh really, Amity" I say. "well, I heard from a little birdy that last night, you went and spent time with that disgusting human girl again.Ugh! How can you go near her when you know she might pass whatever human gersm she has to you, and then on...on... on to ME! Are you even thinking about how much that could affect me? And don't even mention how much of a wreck your social life would become if someone found out about her being your friend?" Amity's normally pale face goes bright red. " who told you this" You smile,remebering to draw it out, and say," oh, just your brother Edric. He saw you meeting with Luz and thought it would be for the best if he told me." "Ugh, I always thought Emira would stop pretending to be nice first."  
She mutters. "yeah, yeah. Just remember the status quo.If you don't hang with them, you hang with us. If you do, well..." You decide to leave it at that.Before you can even react, her face fulls with hate, and she shoves you into the locker. As you pick yourself back up, you look at her and spit out, " you made a bad decision by doing that. Go, run along to your friends. Tell them all the pain there going to experience over the next few days is your fault.

No PoV

As Amity runs to school the next day, she can see that Boscha has already attacked.Luz has writing all over her face, willow is desperatly looking for her glasses, which lay crushed on the floor next to her.While Amity can't see gus, a box is making noises that sound a lot like him."so, do you like it?" A voice behind amity says.She turns around to see amity and her goons, all looking smug as hell."what do you want me to do to stop this, Boscha ?" Amity yells.  
"oh nothing.Just you being my friend, no, my loyal servant for the rest of my life." amity, panicking, blanks and blurts out the only thing she can think of.  
"how about a game of grugby?" For a second, boscha is shocked, but the smile returns to her face."Fine by me, nerd. If you win, you can hang out with them with no punishment.If not, you will serve me for life. Pick your team.Tomorow, 12:00.

The next day, at 12:00

The lineup  
Amity Boscha  
Luz skara  
willow bolt

The game starts with Amity grabbing the ball first, getting cover with willow's plants from a shockwave from Skara,while Luz throws down ice spells so that she can reach the goal.Just as she's about to throw it in ,Bolt hits her with a burst of lightning.Amity fallls to the ground, and Boscha gets the ball, sets it on fire and throws it through the tree Willow was using, grabbing it before she can, and scoring the first point of the game. Before she can get the rebound Luz grabs it, blinds her with a light spell for a moment, and throws it to Willow, who uses a plant to get it in.  
2 hours later...  
Both teams have 15 points, with no chance of using the special item, as bolt "accidently" destroyed it while it was in Amity's hands.Skara has the ball, but not for long, as she gets knowcked aside by Willow, who has covered herself in bark.This makes her imprevious to Boscha's fire atttacks, but not to lightning. She passes it on to luz, who does the ice staircase again. Bolt trows lightning at her again, only for her to use the spell defensivly, before scoring the winning point!   
Boscha, shocked, bcomes very red."cool kids, seize them!" she yells, and 6 of her goons come from the stands and grab Willow and Amity, before tying Luz up."Did you really think I was being truthful? Ha! how easy you are to fool.Anyway, the person who is at the heart of this... disturbance is the human." She spins hundreds of grugby balls in the air, and set them on fire."its time to teach her a lesson." "NO!" shrieks Amity, but its no use , the balls fling themselves at luz, and then

stop in midair.Boscha is obviously confused, but that changes to fear as one by one the flames turn purple and black.  
High up in a tree, a teen with a helmet sits in it, with there face covered, but you can see their eyes.They glow purple.In his hands are black flames, but no sign of a glyph or circle.  
The goons run away screaming."They have returned! The dark mage has returned!" just as the balls fling themselves into boscha,knocking her out and burning her.She would live,but i would hurt.Shakily, Amity cuts through the ropes around Luz and looks back at Boscha. "what just happened?"  
No one notices the masked child slip away, by then his eyes not glowing purple, and escape into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol  
> I made it so that it sets up a few things, and answers almost zero questions  
> The next chapter ( and this is me giving me the time to actually do it) on Monday, at the same time as this one  
> If you have any questions, or really anything you would like to share fanfic realted, write a comment or DM me on twitter at https://twitter.com/ThatAntGuy1   
> Until next time  
> -Lumitylover


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Gus and Willow go on a field trip, Belos revealed his master plan Lilith looks to kill the masked child and Eda and Luz set out to find them.

As Luz came home from an exciting day at Hexside,Eda and King wait are the door for her as always.”So, what happened today, Luz?” They  
both say at the same time.”we’ll, it was crazy.Boscha bullied willow Gus and I, and then Amity challenged them to a grudgby match, which was crazy, but the last part was the strangest: Boscha threw, like a hundred flaming balls at me, no surprise there, but they stopped before hitting me and turned black, then threw themselves at Boscha. Hey, Eda, are you OK?” “Yeah I’m fine kid, but describe what you saw. You saw it turned black? Good. That means that whoever they are, that are powerful.” “What are you talking about, Eda?” Luz say suspiciously. “ Hm?? Oh, you don’t know about Gokklar. Ok, kid. Let me tell you the history of the Boiling Isles. Sit down, it’s a long tale.  
Thousands of years ago, a titan by the name of Gokklar fought, along with the Axotol and some witches, against a very powerful entity. To this day, no one knows what it was, but the oldest drawing decipts a one eyed triangle, with a top hat and cane. They fought hard, and managed to banish the entity, but not before it killed all but one of the witches and fatally wounded Gokklar. The Axotol, seeing that Gokklar, despite being the dark titan, which in our world, is like being the defender of the isles, would go to the light he’ll. To save him, he made it so that the soul of Gokklar would be bonded with the surviving witch, making him the champion of the dark. He also made it so that 100 yers after the death of the champion, a new one would be born. And all was well, for a while. The champions defended the people, and 7 dark cities were built in their honor. Until about 290 yers ago, when the last one died of old age. People waited 100 years for the next one, but they never came. Another 100 years, and still no champion. Around 50 years ago, Belos rose to power and wiped the cities out. He condemned dark magic , and made light magic, which, when used in a way that does not include lighting a room up, while burn away your soul, the new thing. But now, the dark mage is back, and we have to find them,or else.” “ Wow” says Luz. “ That’s a lot to take in. But if we would find any clues about them, it would be at school. And while everyone else goes in that field trip, we will find the dark mage, and defeat Belos!”

“Where is Luz?” Asks Amity to Gus and Willow. “ why, do you love her soooo much that she needs to be near you all the time?” Says Gus, making Amity’s face glow an impressive red. “ shut it, Gus” says Willow. “ Not every relationship needs to be made fun of by you” “Yes it does” Gus reply’s. “ Be quiet, students.” Says Kikimora. “ we will arrive soon.” The kids sit in quiet for the rest of the ride, until they see the castle, where they can’t keep there amazements under hatches for much longer.  
As the enter the castle, Amity can’t help to notice the coven members looking down from the walls at them like hawks. She decided to keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t do anything funny.As they enter the castle, Amity notices her mentor, Lilith, walking towards huge doors. While they had not talked since the convention, Amity knew that Lilith had something against Luz’s teacher, so maybe she knew why she was missing. As Lilith opens the doors, Amity sneaks in to see what the witch is doing and can barley sustain a gasp as she sees that emporer Belos is also in the room. Luckily, no one notices, and she stays to heat what it is about. “Emporer Belos, the initiate sticks to what she said. It seems that Gokklar has risen agai-“ “NO” he yells. “Not now, when we finally have a human almost in our grasp and the almost completion of our plan!” He growls, and says in a low voice, “Lilith, find some of the strongest light mages in the coven, and kill the dark champion. I don’t care if it’s a baby, or an old man, or anything, just kill it.” “ As you wish, sir” Lilith says , and as she turns around, sees Amity. “ well well well, it seems we have the traitor.” She says, reaching for Amity. Amity screams, but Lilith quickly knocks her out, and throws her to the floor. “ Find the humans other friends , and then go after the champion. I want them dead by daylight.”

“Huh. Do you hear the noise, Eda?” Luz asks as they trek through the forest. “What nois-“  
SHHINNN  
A beam of light rips through the tree next to them. As they turn around, they see Lilith acommpannied by 5 coven members, all with staffs that were as light a the sun. “Looking for someone? Say, a champion?” Lilith says, grinning. “ I should have known you would be here, sister.” Says Eda, and with a swipe of her staff, takes out the coven members, all but Lilith. “ your god sister, but not good enough.” As they begin to fight, Luz tries to help by throwing a few glyphs, but the fight was way out of her league. Lilith his Eda with a spell that begins to change her into the monster form, but is quickly knocked away by a fireball from Luz. As Eda begins to change, she tells Luz to run away and find the rebels in the woods, and to take care of king before she lunges at Lilith. Luz treks into the forest, and then passes out under the shade of a tree

Epilogue

Sitting in a trehouse is a teen with apocalyptic clothes on. The only thing that has any color is a faded blue cat hoodie, which the teen does not need, as they wear a black, craggy mask on their face. On the back of the chair says leader of the rebels, and they are looking out at the ruins of what was once a city, but is now where the rebels train. As a solider comes in, the masked child tells them, “assemble all rebel stations. I have a feeling we will be in the fight of our lives soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the reason why the masked child pronouns are they/them is because I have not decided on a gender yet, which will be revealed in season 2  
> Young blood old souls out sometime this week  
> I hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo  
> That's it for tonight  
> The next chapter on thursday  
> and im https://twitter.com/ThatAntGuy1 if you guys want to know  
> byeeee


End file.
